Pacifica Northwest
|fullname = Pacifica Elise Northwest |alias = Party Queen Miss Gravity Falls |birthday = Born late 1990s–early 2000s |occupation = Most popular girl in Gravity Falls |alliance = Northwest family |goal = |home = Northwest Manor, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = Unnamed dog |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |Mabel's silliness|Being called a stereotype}} |powers = Manipulation Popularity Singing Mini-golf |weapons = |quote = "Our family name is broken, and I'm gonna fix it!" |signature = }} Pacifica Elise Northwest (born late 1990s–early 2000s) is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. and great-great granddaughter of supposed town founder Nathaniel Northwest, who for years used her family's high status to treat others like garbage. Once a major rival of Mabel Pines, recent interactions with her former foe and common people have compelled her to abandon her family's conceited attitude and long, hidden history of crime, treachery, and cover-ups. History Season 1 Pacifica makes her debut in "Double Dipper," at the Mystery Shack's party. Soos, the DJ for the evening, announces that that there will be a karaoke contest and that the winner will win the party crown and Pacifica walks up to him, asking for the crown. Mabel, who is watching this unfold, asks Candy and Grenda who that is. Candy explains that it is Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in town. When Soos explains that he can't simply give Pacifica the crown because she has to win the contest, she scoffs, asking Soos (who she refers to as Jorge) who would dare to compete against her, using Candy and Grenda as examples, referring to them as "Fork girl" and "Lizard Lady." Seeing that her new friends are hurt by Pacifica's mean comments, Mabel says that she will compete against Pacifica. Mabel introduces herself, and Pacifica insults her, saying that "Mabel sounds like a fat old lady's name," though Mabel is unfazed by Pacifica's insult, saying that she will take it as a complement and sparking the start of her rivalry with Pacifica. Pacifica and Mabel compete against each other in the karaoke contest and Soos determines the winner based on the amount of applause each girl receives. Mabel receives a large applause for her performance and Pacifica, using intimidation, receives a large applause as well. As it is slightly smaller than Mabel's, she approaches a sleeping Old Man McGucket, bribing him with money to win the party crown. After winning, she leaves with most of the party-goers to go to her after-party on her parents' boat, and the crowd carries her away on their shoulders. In "Irrational Treasure," it is Pioneer Day, and Pacifica, being the great-great granddaughter of the town's founder Nathaniel Northwest (and "also very rich"). She encourages anyone in the crowd to come onstage and share their "Pioneer Day spirit," and Mabel, enthusiastic about the aspect of "audience participation" comes onstage. The second Pacifica sees Mabel she becomes angered, though contains herself, and Mabel engages the crowd, leading them all into a chant of "USA." Pacifica stops Mabel, informing her that "Pioneer Day is for serious people," insulting Mabel's nacho earrings and sweater of a dog playing basketball. Having humiliated Mabel in front of the town, she says that she is "embarrassed for Mabel." Pacifica then enthusiastically asks that everyone applaud a now embarrassed and downtrodden Mabel. After Mabel goes offstage, Pacifica starts talking about herself, asking the crowd "who wants to hear more about her." Later, when finding Stan Pines trying to pick the lock in order to get out of the stockade he's being held in, she tells him that she will let him out if he says "that the Northwest family is the best family in Gravity Falls." Stan asks if she wants that in writing and she gives him a pen, which he puts in his mouth, and writes on a pad of paper she has, writing "YOU STINK!" Seeing this insult, she grabs the attention of several of the town folks and gesturing for them to pelt Stan with the tomatoes they have. Mabel later approaches Pacifica, who inquires who the pantless man chasing after a bald eagle is. Mabel explains that it is the eighth-and-a-half President of the United States and that the reason he is alive is that "you can hibernate in peanut brittle," and Pacifica cuts her off, laughing at and insulting Mabel. Seeing that their car is stuck, she tells Mabel to "enjoy walking home," and drives away in her family's sedan, but is stopped by an angry Dipper, who informs her that "Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls, and your whole family is a sham," giving her the secret cover-up document as proof. As the sedan drives away, Pacifica calls out to her mother in distress. During "The Time Traveler's Pig," Pacifica appears at the Mystery Fair and makes a very unkind remark about Mabel. Later, when Mabel and Dipper are traveling through time, the two accidentally create an alternate timeline where Pacifica is the winner of Mabel's prized pig, Waddles. This horrifies Mabel, who convinces Dipper to go back in time and reverse the incident. At the end of the episode, Pacifica is seen being attacked by a chicken she won instead of Waddles. She makes an extremely short cameo in "The Deep End," although only her hair can be seen. This appearance is at the Gravity Falls Pool. She makes another cameo in "Boyz Crazy," entering the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet with her friends to watch the Sev'ral Timez concert. She is seen buying tickets, and later watching the concert, holding up a sign that says "Sev'ral Timez." In "Gideon Rises," she is shown through one of Gideon's surveillance cameras, throwing darts at a picture of Mabel. Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Color," Pacifica surprisingly takes part in Mabel's survey of Gravity Falls' favorite colors. Pacifica answers with barely a hint of mockery. Season 2 In "The Golf War," Pacifica and her family arrive at the mini golf course just as Mabel has missed a hole-in-one shot on the windmill hole. They proceed to face off with the Pines family and Soos, with Pacifica giving a different insulting nickname to each one. Dipper makes a retort about how she's doing now that she knows her great-great grandfather is a fraud. Pacifica happily replies that it has all worked out, stating that her family's wealth "makes problems go away." Soon after, Mabel publicly insults Pacifica and challenges her to a rematch. After discovering the Lilliputtians, Mabel has them sabotage Pacifica's game for her. However, one group decides to kill Pacifica instead, requiring Mabel to save her. After they get away from the Lilliputtians, Pacifica grudgingly accepts both Mabel's apology and an offer of a ride home. It is shown in the episode that she does not live a normal life. She receives a lot of pressure from her parents to be the best at everything, does not know how to react to common behavior (like eating in the car or sharing), and lives in a mansion with fountains and peacocks. She also does not receive much moral support from her parents as they often put important parties and business matters before her. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," as the Northwests have a practice dinner for their annual party taking place the following day, various objects around the manor start floating and attacking she and her parents. She is then told by her father to enlist Dipper Pines to get rid of the problem. Dressing up in an attire so she isn't recognized because she doesn't want to be seen associating with the Pines, she does as told, and approaches Dipper with the request at the Mystery Shack. Though he refuses at first, Dipper ultimately accepts, in return Pacifica has to invite Mabel and her friends to the party. Arriving at the manor, Pacifica changes Dipper's outfit into a formal one, suited for the occasion. Pacifica then points him to the direction where the paranormal activity happened the most. While Dipper believes it to be a category 1 ghost, he is soon corrected when the taxidermy animal heads on the wall starts chanting "ancient sins" and blood oozes out of their eyes and mouths, and the ghost appears from the fire place. Dealing with a category 10 ghost, they run for their lives, looking for a silver mirror to trap the ghost in. When they reach a sparkling clean white room, Pacifica stops herself and Dipper as their shoes were dirty and didn't want mess up her parent's most prized room. Their fighting lands into a secret room. The ghost finds them and flies at Pacifica but she is saved by Dipper who traps the ghost in a silver mirror. Grateful, Pacifica hugs Dipper but not for too long as she realizes what she does and pays him to not talk about. With her parents receiving the news, she bids Dipper farewell so he could finish off the ghost although she wanted him to stay for the party. Not long after, Dipper returns, being informed by the ghost that he only attacked for revenge because of the promise the Northwests broke 150 years ago. Pacifica begins feeling sad that Dipper is upset at her, although she knew but couldn't tell him because of her parents. Later, the ghost escapes and attacks everyone in the manor, turning them into wood. Pacifica wanting to change the error of her ancestors ways, does the only thing that will stop the ghost, allowing common folk into the party. With this done, the curse is lifted, the ghost moves on and everyone returns to normal. Personality Up until "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Pacifica was stuck-up, sarcastic, rude, arrogant, snotty, and mean. She was a stereotypical popular blonde girl, having money, style, and talent. She was the show's diva and looked down cruelly on "weirdos" such as Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda, and lorded her ancestry over the people of Gravity Falls. Her parents spoiled her and seemed to encourage her cruel behavior which had greatly affected her psyche, to the point of valuing what her parents drive into her: money, winning and looks. She seemed to think that her family is better than everybody else's, and that they are perfect. When Dipper gave her undeniable proof of her family's fraudulence she did not take it very well initially, but eventually got over it because "money makes problems go away." In "The Golf War," she and Mabel gained some common ground and she showed minor signs of humbling after almost being left for dead at the hands of the Lilliputtians and getting a ride home in the Pines family's car. She even compliments Soos's "W-neck" idea, and tells Mabel that she had fun playing mini golf. Pacifica has shown a certain amount of naivety in regards to common acts of kindness such as sharing, or even actions that are unfitting of the upper class such as eating in the car. It is then revealed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that Pacifica acts the way she does because her parents keep her in line with their tight standards on what being a Northwest entails. She also makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Northwests, displaying altruistic traits when her parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. She also has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common-folk of the town and the Pines family, she at the end of the episode is seen enjoying trashing her parents favorite carpet with Dipper. Appearance Pacifica has long blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs and usually wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. She also wears black leggings with cream colored boots. She wears heavy purple eye shadow and lavender hoop earrings. During Pioneer Day, she wore a light turquoise dress with a purple belt around it, and a yellow belt buckle in the front. She also wears black leggings underneath her cream boots and has a coonskin cap. Attached to her ears are purple arrowhead earrings and she has a skinny purple bracelet around her arm. She is still wearing the heavy purple eye shadow. When playing mini-golf, Pacifica wears a purple t-shirt (with her monogram written in pink on the right side of her chest), a white skirt, a white glove on her right hand, a purple wristband on her left arm, pink socks with purple diamond patterns, diamond earrings, and white golfing shoes. At her fancy party, she began off wearing a simple, "lake-foam green" dress, and has notable waves in her hair. This dress also has a green bow around the waist, with matching green gloves, a matching choker with a diamond set in it, and the diamond earrings from her golfing outfit. She later wears a purple dress with black puffy shoulder sleeves (and a similar black rim at the bottom of the gown), an oval purple neck-piece, and earrings sporting two diamonds per ear. She wears lighter purple-pinkish high heel shoes with a diamond on each. In all her season two appearances, she has a part in her bangs. Relationships Mabel Pines It's noted that Pacifica's serious and proud demeanor is arranged to be a complete contrast to Mabel's sillier and empathetic nature. Since first meeting her at a party, Pacifica had been a rival towards Mabel, disliking that Mabel was getting more attention than her. She's very competitive with Mabel, wanting to beat her and have people recognize her instead. She doesn't hesitate to insult or humiliate Mabel, calling her "silly" and embarrassing her in front of an audience during Pioneer Day, even though Mabel had thought their rivalry to be "water under the bridge." Despite not liking Pacifica, Mabel generally tries taking the high road and ignoring Pacifica's insults. During "The Golf War," Pacifica further taunts Mabel, insulting her family and bragging about her superior skills at mini-golf. Continuing to insult Mabel, Pacifica publicly humiliates her once more, and Mabel snaps, demanding a rematch and calling Pacifica a "walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-stereotype." A furious Pacifica accepts her proposal. The two have their rematch later that night, Mabel winning with the help of the Lilliputtians, having promised to decide which group of Lilluputtians is the best by which helped her defeat Pacifica. Seeing that they might lose, the Lilliputtian Franz and his people abduct Pacifica, hoping to win Mabel's favor by killing her rival. Pacifica is tied up in front of the windmill course, and after Mabel refuses to choose a winner, the Lilliputtians turn a lever that pulls Pacifica towards the sharp blades of the windmill and proceed to attack Mabel and Dipper. Mabel rushes to help free Pacifica, and despite Mabel's attempt to save her life, Pacifica insults her again, prompting Mabel to wonder whether or not she should just leave Pacifica there. Mabel ultimately frees her, and the two use their minigolf skills to fight off the Lilliputtians and escape. After exiting the golf course, Mabel apologizes to Pacifica, admitting that Pacifica was better at mini-golf, and Pacifica admits that she had fun playing with Mabel. Despite Dipper's silent protest, Mabel offers Pacifica a ride home. Pacifica refuses at first, but a loud clap of thunder scares her, and she takes Mabel up on her offer. As they all drive home, Mabel offers Pacifica a taco. Pacifica explains that she isn't allowed to take handouts, but Mabel says that she is simply sharing, a concept Pacifica is unfamiliar with. Pacifica takes the taco and is dropped off at home, she and Mabel having resolved their differences. Despite their reconciliation, during "Northwest Mansion Mystery," when Pacifica, who was forced to allow Mabel and her friends to come to her family's annual party, when entering the Northwest Manor, Pacifica sarcastically welcomes them, calling them "dorks." Dipper Pines Pacifica does not associate much with Dipper, dismissing him as "lame". They possess a mutual dislike for each other mainly due to Pacifica's early mistreatment of Mabel as well as her snobby personality and wealthy lifestyle. Despite Mabel and Pacifica overcoming their differences in "The Golf War," Dipper remained reluctant to accept her, often reminding others that she's "the worst." It would not be until "Northwest Mansion Mystery," when she enlists Dipper's help to get rid of a ghost in her home, that they began to be somewhat amiable (she even looks genuinely happy when she thinks he is staying to join the party). Though this new found acceptance had been strained due to the collective family lying to him into exorcising the ghost instead of keeping an age-old promise, he later apologizes to Pacifica when he sees that she's remorseful for lying and is ashamed of her family and herself, and assures her that she doesn't have to be like her parents. After the incident, they are seen enjoying each other's company. Pacifica and Dipper's relationship shipping is mentioned in the Conspiracy Corner segment, "Relation Shipping," where McGucket seems to imply that the two may have a romantic relationship or are romantically interested in each other. However, this is followed by a clip of Dipper and Mabel recoiling in disgust. Preston and Priscilla Northwest Pacifica's parents often pressure her, reminding her to place high value on winning and looks. They do not provide much moral support for her, as business matters and parties often take priority over watching her compete and being there for her. It is revealed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that her parents are very controlling, using a bell to keep her in line. She is also afraid to go against her parents because of this, but by the end of the episode, she chooses to open the mansion gates to save everyone, against her father's orders. Afterwards she enjoys stepping on her parent's favorite carpet with mud during the party to assert a new found freedom. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" region of America, a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. *Pacifica's favorite color is hot pink, despite purple being her signature color. *She became a relatively popular character during Season 1, which Alex Hirsch didn't expect because she was created as Mabel's diametric opposite and as such was a total terror compared to Mabel. She began getting further character development in Season 2, partially because of this and partially because it was decided in making that season to give most characters more depth. *She is unfamiliar with the concept of sharing. She can't even pronounce the word correctly—when she did try to pronounce it, she pronounces it as "SHAW-ring." es:Pacifica Noroeste Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Northwest family Category:Former Antagonists